Amor Yordle
by BlackRose9213
Summary: Teemo y Kennen se gustan, pero temen confesarse entre si, hasta que Tristana les suministra algo que no les dará otra opción más que ceder. Clasificado M por contenido sexual explicito


Disclaimers: League of Legends no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para mi fanfic, escrito por petición de un amigo, por diversión y sin ninguna paga.

Amor Yordle

Esto era culpa de Tristana, a fuerza debía serlo, a Teemo no le cabía ni la menor duda. ¿Cómo? Eso no lo tenía muy claro, seguramente puso algo en la sopa que les dejó a él y a Kennen antes de "tan amablemente" dejarlos cenar solos. Solo sabía que mientras cenaba con el Corazón de la Tempestad, empezó a sentir un gran calor recorrer su cuerpo, entonces empezó a notar lo guapo que era el mago Yordle sin la máscara que usaba todo el tiempo, más que nada sus ojos verdes, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo estaba besándose apasionadamente con él.

-Kennen…-era todo lo que podía decir el Yordle entre gemidos. El mayor lo shusheó.

-Tranquilo, Teemo, tu solo disfruta-declaró el mago, antes de volver a besarlo, antes de bajar por su cuello.

El menor solo gimió de gusto al sentir la lengua experta del Corazón de la Tempestad hacerle cosquillas en el cuello, mientras el mayor empezaba a desvestirlo, para se detenido por el de pelaje rubio.

-Espera, Kennen, aquí no-declaró el explorador avergonzado.

El mago Yordle sonrió con galantería antes de realizar su siguiente acción: para sorpresa de Teemo, su compañero lo cargo estilo nupcial, y lo llevó a su habitación, donde cerró la puerta con seguro. Una vez solos, iluminados solo por la luna que se colaba por la ventana de Teemo, Kennen sonrió con divertida picardía.

-Ahora no hay quien te salve, chiquito-declaró el mayor antes de volver atacar los labios de su compañero, volviendo a su tarea.

Teemo gimió de gusto mientras su pareja empezaba a desvestirlo, pasando su lengua por cada parte recién descubierta. Aguantó las ganas de soltar un gritillo de placer cuando sintió a Kennen darle un ligero mordisco a uno de sus pezones apenas tuvo el pecho descubierto tras perder su camiseta, al tiempo que estimulaba el otro con su mano.

Kennen empezó a bajar conforme desvestía a su pareja, y cuando llegó a los pantalones de Teemo, miró al Yordle explorador a los ojos, y dibujó una sonrisa altanera, coqueta y burlona. Era obvio que le gustaba torturar a su amado.

-¿Le sigo o quieres que termine aquí?-preguntó con divertida picardía.

-Sigue o juro que te violare-dijo Teemo con la respiración entrecortada. Kennen rio por lo bajo.

-Alguien esta emocionado por mostrar cuanto nos amamos-declaró el mago antes de bajar el cierre del pantalón, quedándose encantado al ver que Teemo no traía ropa interior, y que su pene empezaba a salir de su funda de piel-veo que alguien esta feliz de verme-declaró, antes de meter el falo del explorador en su boca.

Teemo soltó un gemido de placer al empezar a sentir la felación que su amante le proporcionaba, sorprendido por la habilidad con la lengua de Kennen, probablemente necesaria para el uso correcto de la magia. Lo que terminó de encantar al explorador fue cuando, tras dejar su verga en paz, Kennen atacó sus huevos, al tiempo que lo masturbaba para mantener su excitación. Los gemidos del Yordle menor, de seguro, amenazarían con llegar a toda la aldea, y si bien Teemo disfrutaba de tal manera hacer el amor con Kennen, tampoco quería que la aldea entera se enterara de esta forma que él y el Corazón de la Tempestad tenían una relación. Finalmente sucumbió a la excitación y soltó su esencia en la boca de su amor. Y se sonrojó fuertemente al ver como Kennen se pasaba toda su corrida antes de sonreírle.

-Sabes delicioso, Teemo-declaró antes de darle un beso-pero creó que ahora me toca a mi un poco de diversión-agregó, antes de empezar a despojarse de una forma muy erótica, que Teemo no perdía ni por segundo.

Primero, al tiempo que meneaba su cuerpo lentamente, Kennen se despojó de la camisa, pasándose las manos por el pecho y estómago de manera sensual, para luego despojarse de las botas, le siguió su pantalón y finalmente el bóxer ajustado, mostrando no solo que su pene ya empezaba a salir de la funda de piel, sino que, en términos Yordle, su novio la tenía enorme. Kennen notó que Teemo no dejaba de mirar su entrepierna, y no pudo sonreír con altanería.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, chiquito?-preguntó burlón.

-Si-fue todo lo que el menor pudo articular por los nervios.

-Bueno, es todo tuyo, pequeño-declaró el mago, extendiendo los brazos como dándole la bienvenida a su pequeño amante de hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Hecho un manojo de nervios, Teemo se arrodilló enfrente de Kennen, tomó su gran miembro y, con suma timidez, lo introdujo en su boca, empezando una tímida e inexperta felación. A pesar de que era obvio que era la primera vez que el explorador hacía eso, el mago disfrutaba en demasía, y lo que más le prendía era la inocencia e inexperiencia de su pequeño amante, aunque no evitó que lo tomara por sorpresa que Teemo, en un intento de compensar su inexperiencia, empezara a masajear sus testículos para estimularlo. Así siguió por buen rato hasta que, finalmente, Kennen explotó con una gran cantidad de semen, que si bien Teemo hizo un esfuerzo por tragárselo todo, no pudo evitar que un grueso hilo se escapara por la comisura de su boca. Kennen, excitado por la escena, se arrodilló hasta quedar a la altura de Teemo, y lamió el hilo de su propio semen de la barbilla del menor.

-Tengo mejor sabor luego de mezclarme con tu pelaje-declaró excitado antes de besarlo, tomarlo con cuidado y llevarlo a la cama, donde lo hizo ponerse boca abajo y alzar el trasero.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación Teemo no se lo esperaba: para su sorpresa Kennen empezó a pasar su lengua por su rosado orificio, que si bien le encantaba cómo se sentía, no dejaba de ponerlo nervioso al ser evidente lo que vendría a continuación, y más cuando, al dejar de sentir la cálida lengua de su amante en su entrada, sintió como introducía algo ligeramente grueso y alargado en su entrada. Kennen le había metido un dedo.

A éste dedo le siguió un segundo y luego un tercero, que llegaban incluso a rozar con su próstata, que le causaba enloquecidos gemidos más de placer que de dolor. A estas alturas, le importaba poco o nada que todo el país los escuchara hasta gritar, lo único que le importaba era cuanto amaba a Kennen y cuanto amaba la idea de estarle entregando su virginidad. Finalmente, sintió como el Corazón de la Tempestad extraía sus dedos de su entrada, y sintió un escalofrío al sentir su aliento caliente contra su oreja.

-Viene lo mejor, prepárate, mi amor-declaró el mago con voz ronca, y casi de inmediato Teemo sintió como algo largo y duro empezaba a invadir su entrada.

Al principio fue algo incomodo, pues aún con la preparación de los dedos de Kennen, su miembro tenía dificultades para entrar del todo en la entrada del explorador, quien agarraba las sábanas con fuerza cada vez que una parte más del falo de su amor se introducía en su orificio, apretando los dientes para evitar gritar de dolor. Cuando el mago terminó de introducir su gran miembro dentro de Teemo, éste no sabía sinceramente si se iba a desmayar de tanto dolor, o si iba eyacular de tanto placer. Kennen puso sus manos sobre las de Teemo para tranquilizarlo.

Tras cinco minutos de tener a Kennen dentro de él, Teemo levantó su cadera, pegando más su trasero contra la pelvis de Kennen, en un intento de avisarle al mago de que ya podía empezar a moverse. Decidido, Kennen tomó a Teemo de la cintura y empezó el vaivén. Si bien seguía doliendo un poco al principio, a estas alturas el placer era lo que más se sentía, y a los pocos minutos…

-¡Más… Kennen, mi amor…dame más!-suplicaba el menor a gritos, ebrio de placer.

-Teemo, mi niño… eres un niño malo… un niño muy malo…-declaró el mayor entre jadeos de placer.

-Si… soy tu niño malo, castígame por favor-suplicaba el explorador, y fue recompensado cuando Kennen apretó contra su entrada, que resultó en que su miembro se introdujera más en su cuerpo. Finalmente, el momento del clímax se acercaba, y Kennen no dudó en hacérselo saber a su amante.

-Teemo, me vengo…-declaró el mayor entre gemidos.

-Yo… también… vente dentro de mi, Kennen… márcame como tuyo ahora y siempre-pidió el explorador suplicante.

-Vengámonos juntos, mi amor-declaró el mago antes de besar los labios de su amor, y con eso los dos terminaron, Teemo entre los estómagos de ambos y Kennen en el interior de su amante. Y con eso ambos cayeron rendidos.

A la mañana siguiente, Kennen despertó sintiendo su pelaje pegajoso, principalmente en la zona de su estómago, y al verse en la habitación de Teemo, rápidamente recordó lo que había acontecido la maravillosa noche anterior. Tras darse un regaderazo y vestirse, el mago bajó a la cocina, y cual fuera su sorpresa al ver que Teemo le había preparado el desayuno. Y más cuando el explorador sonrió al verlo.

-Buenos días-dijo Teemo al tiempo que abrazaba a Kennen y le daba un rápido beso en los labios-te hice el desayuno, deberías comer, tengo entendido que tienes misión hoy-agregó, mientras lo guiaba a la mesa.

Mientras desayunaba, el mago Yordle no pudo evitar notar que su compañero, su ahora amante lo miraba con mucha ternura, y hacía un fuerte uso de auto-control para no hacer de Teemo su verdadero desayuno. Tras terminar, Kennen tomó a Teemo de la cintura, lo hizo sentarse en su regazo y empezó a besarlo con dulzura.

-¿Significa lo que creo que significa?-preguntó deseoso el mayor.

-Si, ahora eres mi novio, papasote-declaró el explorador antes de volver a besar al mayor.

Pasado un tiempo de besos y caricias, Kennen ya se encontraba listo para irse a su misión, pero antes, abrazó a Teemo y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo.

-Hay algo que quiero pedirte, chiquito-empezó a decir.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Teemo.

-Ponte de manos contra la mesa-pidió el mayor.

Un poco extrañado, el menor obedeció, aunque se puso nervioso al sentir como el Corazón de la Tormenta le bajaba el pantalón y el bóxer, y más cuando, mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, sentía como el miembro de Kennen empezaba a introducirse dentro de él, hasta estar completamente adentro. Tras un minuto, Teemo notó que su novio no se había empezado a mover, y cuando intentó señalárselo solo sintió que Kennen lo abrazaba un poco más fuerte.

-No te quiero coger, no ahora, solo quiero sentir como tu ser envuelve mi hombría-explicó el mayor, mientras empujaba más su miembro, si era posible, en el interior del menor.

Tras unos cinco minutos de tener el miembro de Kennen en su interior, Teemo finalmente sintió como su amor salía de su interior, antes de subirse los pantalones y ver como Kennen volvía a guardar su hombría en los suyos.

-Cuando vuelva, es cuando si podremos hacer el amor como se debe-declaró el mago.

-Esta bien-aceptó el menor dándole un beso en los labios.

-Y quiero que apenas me vaya empieces a empacar, porque en cuanto vuelva quiero que te mudes conmigo-agregó el mago, mientras abrazaba a su novio.

-Me encantaría-declaró Teemo, al tiempo que le daba un beso en los labios.

Y con eso, Kennen salió de la casa de Teemo hacia su próxima misión, su próximo combate, sabiendo que ahora tenía un motivo de inmenso poder para volver con vida a casa. Y en el fondo, el Corazón de la Tempestad no pudo evitar agradecer a Tristana, porque lo que fuera que hubiera hecho, le permitió estar con su amor Yordle.

Fin

Un muy buen fic hecho por encargo de un muy buen amigo mio, quien espero esté satisfecho con mi trabajo, lo hice de todo corazón y por aprecio a mi amigo.


End file.
